Snape's Match
by ZukoLuver
Summary: A little poem about who Snape would be perfect with.


**A little poem about who Snape belongs with. Inspired by the poem Hermione's Match by _stashthesocks_, which you should really read, for she's a wonderful writer.**

* * *

Snape is the character with originality

With flaws and regrets he has true personality

But this fact that keeps him from being bleak

Makes a suitable partner hard to seek.

* * *

Who would be good enough for him?

Who would understand his every whim?

Who could put up with his quickness to rage?

And deal with him in a manner that's sage?

* * *

He is someone who should be handled with care

Not just adored for being debonair

And no matter how you wish to debate

There is only one who could be his mate

* * *

Snape and Harry should be put to rest

No way in hell would that ever be best

Animosity between them goes too far back

To when Snape was young, with Potter and Black

* * *

Snape and Dumbledore should be put to rest too

Reasons that could ever happen are few

Dumbledore is, most definitely straight

(And even if he wasn't, he is much too late)

* * *

Now, Snape and Lockheart is a pair that's confusing

Since Lockheart's personality is quite amusing

Snape is quiet and controlled where Lockheart's loud and vain

Anything between them would very quickly strain

* * *

Snape and Ginny is a scary thought

No love between them would ever be sought

Ginny, by far, is way too conceited

With much more attention should dear Snape be treated

* * *

Snape and Lucius is not worth all the hype

And Snape is definitely not the bondage type

Lucius is cunning and wicked and cruel

Snape is too smart to become his fool

* * *

And Snape and Narcissa do not have a prayer

Because Lucius would definitely notice an affair

No love would thrive between them, instead

He would quickly tire of the blonde airhead.

* * *

Neither do Snape and Draco make the cut

A relationship would quickly fall in a rut

Spoiled and perfect and so very young

On a girl like Pansy would Draco be sprung

* * *

Snape and Bellatrix is a very bad pair

Since all they ever do is glare

It's very hard to procreate

When your relationship is based on hate.

* * *

Snape and Voldemort would be very grim

Since Voldemort likes to torture him

Their relationship would surely end in upheaval

For Voldemort is far too evil

* * *

Snape and Sirius, you cannot be serious

People who support that must be delirious

Sirius tried to kill Snape at sixteen

Never together would they ever be seen.

* * *

Snape and James, are you out of your mind?

Never could those two ever be combined

Snape's life was tortured by that arrogant plotter

Never would he be able to do anything but hate Potter

* * *

Snape and Lily people seem to like

But no relationship between them would ever spike

Lily wants someone important to give her a name

She would rather have James Potter for his fame

* * *

Snape and Trelawny are far too diverse

He believes in logic, she in a curse

He only waited outside of her door

To hear the prophecy, that's it, there's no more

* * *

Snape and Lupin is a pair that is whack

Since he was best friends with both Potter and Black

He didn't stop them when they were teasing

Nothing about him would Snape find pleasing.

* * *

Snape and McGonagall is just eww

That pairing is obviously so untrue

She was his teacher when he was in school

To force him into a pair with her is just cruel

* * *

Snape and Hagrid, people have weird minds

Although that's not the weirdest pair one can find

According to Snape, Hagrid's large and dumb

To his "charms" Snape would never succumb

* * *

Now, Snape and Hermione, THAT'S a pair that makes sense

Even to one who's exceedingly dense

Both value intelligence as an important catch

They simply must be a perfect match

* * *

Both understand what its like to live plainly

For both of their looks are rather ungainly

Both have hair that isn't the greatest

And she has long teeth and his nose ain't the straightest

* * *

Feelings between them would flourish and grow

As they learned about each other what they did not know

New similarities would abound

And sure, some disagreements would be found

* * *

But what is a couple that doesn't argue?

I'll tell you what they are: too good to be true

Debates are a necessary crusade

So that compromises can be made

* * *

Their age wouldnt matter except to her peers

For she is mature beyond her years

But Severus Snape is a private man

To those public opinions could he withstand?

* * *

But he would, for when with her he feels like he matters

And he would keep waiting for that feeling to shatter

But she'd continue to treat him as if they're the same

And he'd start to believe that it's not just a claim

* * *

She'd comfort him, and his heart would melt

At her concern for the wounds that he had been dealt

She'd swear to catch him should he fall

And he'd open up and tell her all

* * *

She'd find amusing his dry humor and wit

And begin to find handsomeness in the "greasy git"

She'd admire his strengths and the fact he's so brave

And more and more for his company she'd crave

* * *

He'd treat her with kindness, and instead of go beserk

He'd find her need for talking an endearing little quirk

He'd see her as a goddess even though shes only plain

And treat her like one too, for its she who keeps him sane

* * *

And then one day, a gift from above

They'd realize their feelings have deepened to love

And together they'd smile and shout praises to fate

For uniting them at last with their one true soul mate.

* * *

**Ok a bit corny but hey, its all for fun. **

**Review?**


End file.
